Avenging the Countries
by G.L. Cifer
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, anamorphic representation of America, was feeling slightly bored with drowning in documents and paperwork. Then he found out about the Avengers. Too bad the mismatched group of heroes don't know that they're protecting the literal representations of countries. But to be fair, the countries don't think that the Avengers are anything special either. Ah, the irony!


Prologue:

_**The Improbability of the  
****Probable**_

_._

_**Al**fred Contacts the **A**vengers _

* * *

_It is something implacably explainable. In a sense, it isn't even the slightest bit comprehendible. But now here Arthur Kirkland, anamorphic country of England, lies staring straight at a gun barrel and at the person who stands at the other end - the person he trusts the most. _

_Those misty blue eyes aren't the one he knows; they glimmer for only one man and one man only. And that man isn't even bloody present. Arthur laughs at the irony. _

_Beside him, a shadow suddenly shifts and the Brit sees another trusted friend with the same pearly eyes glance at him without a droplet of remorse. _

_"Boss wants to speak with him personally," the trusted friend informs with crossing arms. _

_The man at the other end of the gun lowers his weapon and throws a glance at the man who stands beside him, "And will boss-_

No,_ Arthur thinks sadly, _youhave only one boss and that sorry excuse for an alien is not him_. _

_-show this country the truth?" _

_"That's not supposed to be how you address an equal authority, is it?" Arthur complies with an unusual even tone that spares no trace of emotion. _

_A moment of tense silence floods the area and seemingly suffocates even the tiniest of flutters. _

_The man who holds the gun then speaks in a reprimanding voice, cocking the pistol_ _that is in his hands, "Equal? I've seen many wars, dear friend, and we are anything but equal."_

_The ring of a bullet silences any opposition._

* * *

Alfred Jones promptly shuffled through his morning paperwork with his usual fresh cup of black coffee. It was fine to say that the All-American man was on the verge of becoming addicted to coffee but, as usual, the man was packed with excuses: dealing with paperwork brought headaches and coffee was just thrown into the monochrome mix to relieve the aching pains. And paperwork was given every day so coffee was required just as much.

Alfred didn't find it quite interesting – reading about the recent changes in politics, that is. Sure he was the anamorphic representation of the country of America but he was getting tiresome of the constantly opposing opinions of his different branches. They argued so constantly that it was no longer disconcerting to the young country.

Now, what Alfred really wanted was some excitement. Some fun. He missed the good ol' days when he'd used to swoop down in the brink of danger and save his "fellow" countries from impending, evil, communist—

Must I add that our friend Alfred has the typical American hero complex?

Needless to say, Alfred was beginning to feel the tinniest bit of boredom being drowned with a sea of white documents.

_Well,_ he thought with mild enthusiasm as he glanced at the star-spangled calendar which hung on his newly plastered walls_, at least there's a World Meeting next week._

His cerulean gaze returned abruptly to his paperwork after an interesting article caught his eye. The big bold print was definitely difficult to miss, but Alfred wouldn't deny being glad with the distraction.

"Avengers Initiative." Alfred read aloud to himself in a contemplative manner as he tapped his chin. "Deemed successful?"

Throwing the papers aside, he leaned back in his chair and reached for the black plastic telephone that rested heftily on his desk. With much exuberance, he picked up the device, dialed several numbers, and beamed with a smile that would've been Colgate-commercial worthy.

"Yo, dude, is this SHIELD?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah. I basically wanted to morph two of my favorite fandoms together and this was the result of it. I WILL update this and my other stories over the course of the summer and I will not procrastinate! But then again... I'm known to procrastinate a lot. Dx . Oh and these new covers on fan fiction are pretty bad ass!1 xD

Anyways, I would it if you would give me some feedback ;3.


End file.
